Pieces of Yesterday
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 1 x R. AU. Just when Relena Darlian thinks that she has safely tucked away the memories of her past, a big piece of it unexpectedly appears on her doorstep, not knowing whether this will make her feel whole or broken... again.
1. Hidden Pieces

**Pieces of Yesterday**

**Chapter 1: Hidden Pieces**

"_Is that person who fell in love so long ago__  
__Even now, in this bright season__  
__Still moved by the one they love?__Oh, pieces of me, fly boldly__  
__Don't turn back, cross the wide ocean__  
__So that one day there will be much light__  
__Because you're here, my life will continue through eternity__"_

_~Pieces by L'Arc~en~Ciel~_

* * *

_After Colony 204  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Do I look okay?" asked my roommate, Sylvia Noventa, for the nth time as she twirled around in a dark blue halter dress.

Propping myself with an elbow from her queen-sized bed against the wall, I eyed my friend from head to toe, who had been trying out numerous dresses for the past two hours. Her long blond hair had been curled today, making her look classier. Her dress hugged her skinny figure perfectly, and her four-inched sandals definitely gave her an extra boost in the height department. Yep, my first friend in Newport City since I moved here, was totally ready to rock the night. "I like that dress better."

Sylvia faced the mirror of the vanity table adjacent to the bed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like the color. And it's not too revealing like the black dress you put on earlier."

Sylvia grinned and sat on the vanity table's chair. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" she asked as she opened her makeup kit and opened the drawer.

"Nah," I answered, flipping through the pages of _Vogue _as I lie on her bed. "You haven't seen your_ friend_ for a long time. If I tag along I'd only end up as the miserable forever alone girl."

"No, you're not gonna be! Like I said, he's just a _friend._" Sylvia rolled her eyes, while she bit her lip to prevent smiling any further. She started dabbing concealer on her cheeks.

Yeah, friend. Right. Like she'd totally dress up like a doll if it were just any other _friend. _Still, I'm happy to see her like this. At least one of us was getting it on.

Sylvia and I were the same age. We both graduated from our respective universities in AC 202, and had met when we both checked out this apartment at the heart of Newport City, the capital of Sanc, to pursue our dreams – she with Theatre, and me with Journalism. Sylvia moved here from her L1 Colony Cluster home. As for me, since my parents were diplomats, we moved from place to place in the Earth Sphere so I didn't really have a place I could call home. If there could be one, it would be Sanc where we stayed the longest, and where I had the best years in highschool. So it was time to come back here.

We both wanted this very apartment unit the first time we laid eyes on it. It was at the heart of the city, very accessible, and had a great view of the city. The landlord practically had a part time dealing with us since we both didn't want to give it up. Eventually we decided to just share the unit together, which was better, for we have to split the rent.

We also actually hit it off right away, all thanks to the same taste in music. On the first day of moving in, I was hanging the poster of my favourite band on the wall above my headboard when she entered my room and said, "L'Arc~en~Ciel?"

I was surprised; I thought about my highschool and university days when I didn't meet anyone who knew this legendary band from Japan.

"Yeah," I answered, my face splitting with a huge grin. I loved this band to bits. So I automatically loved anyone who loved them, too. "You know them?"

Sylvia leaned on the door frame. "Hyde has the sexiest voice."

When she said that, I knew right then and there that I'd just found my best friend in the City.

We have lived for two years together now. She worked in a theatre group, while I worked as a beat reporter in the national newspaper. She'd always been popular and close with guys. Of course, she was pretty, sings pretty damn well, and had these very elegant and graceful movements when she's on stage. Whenever we go clubbing, she'd waste no time mingling and dancing with everyone with X and Y chromosomes.

But today she was really overdoing this, I've never seen her _this_ giddy. Apparently it had something to do with the guy she'd met in her previous show about three months ago. I wasn't able to watch her play at that time due to covering a car accident that involved robbery and a police chase. She didn't come home that night, and texted me that she was staying with her college friend and its friend over the night. For the next three nights she didn't come either. On the fourth night, she came home with the biggest smile on her face and told me that she'd been shagging up with this so-called friend of her college friend, who had already gone back to the Colonies.

Ever since then they've been in touch. I can hear them video-calling on Skype in her room. I was used to her philandering so I really didn't pry. She wasn't pushing me to reveal much about my personal love life either. Not that I had one in years. Plus, she told me it'd be better if I just met him in person – which was to be the case since he'd be coming over in a few minutes.

So now she had never stopped singing and grinning for the past few weeks when the dude called her that he'd be watching her next play a few days from now. And guess what? He'd be staying in our place. In her bedroom. I didn't really mind a visitor, just as long as they'd tone it down during their nookie.

"You're really, really, really sure you don't want to join us for dinner?" my friend insisted, applying eyeshadow on her lids.

"We'll have lots of nights for that. For now, you two just catch up on each other. I gotta meet Hilde anyway."

"Alright." My friend conceded. "But you have to come with us next time, alright? How about a double date then? Go invite that cop who'd been crushing on you since forever. That Trowa guy? He's hot."

"Trowa? LOL, Sylv. Give it up."

Triton Bloom. Or just Trowa as he preferred to be called was the tall, lean – and did I mention sexy? – cop whom my roommate had been pulling for me. As a journalist it was one of my tasks to check out the blotter from the police department regularly. I'd been doing this for the past two years, so I'd become close with the cops there, and they'd often give me tips or any heads up whenever something's up, which can be newsworthy. After all,like what they say, _bad news is good news for journalists. _Trowa was one of the first people I met there. While he was very nice and helpful to me, not to mention being so gorgeous with those emerald green eyes, and that he'd pour all his attention to me whenever I went to the PD, there were no sparks whatsoever that can take our relationship higher than a platonic one. At least on my end. I've been convincing Sylvia that for the past couple of years, to no avail.

"Oh come on, girl. That guy's got the hots for you. You just have to give him a chance!" Sylvia moved on to her other eyelids. "I mean, since we started work here you've been turning down every guy who threw themselves at you. I'm still not over the fact that you just rejected super-cute businessman. Ugh."

"Oh you mean, Quatre Winner?" I snap the magazine shut.

Quatre Raberba Winner. Cute guy, platinum blond hair, carefree attitude, intelligent, young, and already so successful. Among the line of guys who flirted with me, he was probably the only one who I've been intimate with. Or close to that. I interviewed him almost half a year ago in place of my friend, Dorothy, and we kind of hit it off. The guy had great sense of humor. I stayed in his hotel in the city for a couple of days, just doing sexy making out, not taking things any further. When it was time for him to leave to return to his home Colony in L4, I said goodbye, meaning for it to really end. But he kept on sending flowers even after that, saying he wanted more. But I just said, "No." It won't happen. _We _won't happen. Sylvia didn't drop the subject ever since then.

"I don't know. There were a bit of sparks between us, but he's based in L4, Sylv. We won't work."

"But if he's really into you and vice versa then you'd be able to make it work, right? How would you know if you haven't even given him a chance?"

I snorted and lied down on the bed. I stared at the white ceiling for quite a while, not knowing what to answer to _that._ "No," I breathed, putting my balled fist on my chest. "I wouldn't know. I wouldn't _ever _know."

There was an awkward silence in the room that wasn't there a couple of seconds ago. So I tried to bring out the good vibes once more. "So does this friend of yours have a hot brother or something?"

Sylvia chuckled. "Sad to say he's an only child."

"Bummer. Hey if your man's disappointingly not hot like you raved him to be; he'd have to stay outside."

Sylvia narrowed her eyes teasingly. "You wouldn't dare, Darlian."

I raised my eyebrow in a challenge, "Oh I would."

Sylvia shrugged and continued applying eye shadow on her left eye. "It won't happen anyway since he _is _a sizzling piece of meat."

"Alright, then. I'll just have to see for myself."

"Hey, eyes on your own prize. Seriously, though, thanks for letting him stay here for a few days."

"Yeah, it's fine." I browsed through the magazine again. "Just make sure to keep it down if you're going to do something X-rated. If my sleep is going to be disturbed because of your nookie, I'm telling you, you're both out of that door."

Sylvia winked at me. "Deal."

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my god, wait. He's here!" Sylvia squealed and looked at the wall clock that read 6:20 p.m. He said 7 p.m.! Oh damn it I'm not yet done."

I tucked the magazine back underneath the bed. "Someone's eager to see you. Calm down, girl."

"Can you please answer the door for me? Just let him settle in and tell him that I'll come out in a minute." Sylvia was applying lipstick in haste.

"Alright, alright." I stood and smoothed my black tank top and jeans. "It's about time for me to meet your friend, too. And I'm telling you, if he's not hot, you can greet him outside."

"Ha! Die of jealousy when you see how cute he is."

Another round of knocking at the door elicited a chuckle from me, much to Sylvia's anxiety. "Okay, I'll get it."

I stepped out of my friend's bedroom, which was just on the opposite side of mine, walked through the hallway, and made a beeline for the door.

"Hi," I said just when I opened the door and was greeted back with a pair of Prussian blue eyes staring back at me – eyes that I had only known to belong to someone in my lifetime.

A certain someone.

For a while I just stood there, looking at him, taking note of his features silently. Tall, brown hair that fell over his gorgeous eyes, white shirt, leather jacket, black jeans, broad shoulders, Doc Marten boots, tense and chiselled jawline, a black duffel bag on his feet that had the logo of the L1 Colony Cluster. He was a vision. And familiar. Way, way, way too damn familiar.

And just like that my brain was fried. I stood there, taking him in, letting my mind go back to the time when I also opened the door on Senior Prom Night six years ago.

* * *

~o~

_After Colony 198  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I opened the door that night._

_Looking so mighty fine in a three-piece suit, my date took my breath away as his eyes bore into mine._

"_Hi," I managed to get out, arrested by the sight of him._

"_Hi, yourself." My date checked me out from head to toe. "You look amazing, Relena."_

_Of course I was. But even with my venus-cut white dress, which accentuated my curves in all the right places, and golden hair that were deliberately curled for the night, I felt beautiful because he made me feel so. In anything I wear, in anywhere we go, in anything we do, he always appraised me in ways that I still couldn't fathom. And I loved him for that, deeply._

"_I'm glad I did you justice," I smiled, stepping aside to let him in the house._

_His arms wrapped around my waist and kissed the spot below my ear, which always left me breathless and ticklish. "Actually, you always look amazing. Especially without the dress."_

_I laughed, not missing what he just implied. "Shut up. Mom and dad are here."_

_As expected, my parents joined us from the dining area, complimented our attire, and took our photos before he offered his arm for me to take when we were about to exit._

"_Now let me please do the honor of escorting the most beautiful girl in St. Gabriel," he declared._

_And that was the last time Heero Yuy had set foot in my house._

* * *

Today a horrible wave of deja vu enveloped me as I stood there, wondering why a doppelganger of a certain someone from the distant past was standing outside my place. I gripped the doorknob tightly for balance. I breathed heavily. It just cannot be.

Can it?

He wasn't speaking either, and was immobile as he we did the staring game of the century. I clearly saw my cerulean blue ones mirrored on his.

"Heero!"

In an instant Sylvia came out of nowhere and moved past me to embrace the man outside the door. Caught off guard, it took the guy a couple of seconds to wrap his arms around her, as well.

"You're early!" My friend exclaimed when she had finally pulled away and steadied herself, placing her arms on the side.

The guy shrugged and gave a half-smirk. Another wave of deva ju and nostalgia just washed over me; I couldn't help it. "Got excited, I guess," he said. And then his eyes deviated towards me.

"I'm not complaining," Sylvia noticed his gaze and she stepped backwards so we were side to side. "Oh, yeah, introductions! Heero, meet my lovely roommate, Relena. She works for the _Romefeller _newspaper."

"Hn." The guy nodded in acknowledgement.

Sylvia then motioned her hand from me to him. "Roomie, this is Heero."

Holy mother of…. "Heero?" I didn't realize how accusing my tone sounded when I looked at Sylvia.

She had a sly smile creeping out of her face. "Heero Yuy of the L1 Colony Cluster Football Team."

The world closed in around me. Air escaped my lungs in a rush as I stood there dumbfounded, mouth agape, and turned to him – to the face that I had not seen in six long years; to the face that was locked up in the treasury of memories that was bound to be never opened again; to the face I thought I'd never see again; to the face of the man I only ever loved.

He was staring back at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Like the gravity of this encounter had not affected him. Like he didn't know me at all. Like he didn't recognize me in the tiniest bit. Or was he really just a different person altogether? After all, I was like the only one here who had been internally panicking.

"Isn't this the time when you two should be shaking hands?" Sylvia suggested, looking back at the two of us.

"A pleasure to meet you, Relena…" Heero lifted his hand for a handshake.

"Darlian," I answered, also lifting my hand to his proffered one. "Relena Darlian."

The touch of his skin against mine and the way he said my name made me flinch. As if electrocuted, I pulled away in a heartbeat and retreated back into the living room to pick up my coat.

"Sylv, I'll go ahead. I'll be back late. Enjoy your night." I kissed my friend on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder.

I turned to our guest. "Nice to meet you."

And then I was out the door. Out of his sight. Out of the building. And into the streets.

I put on the coat and looked at the starry sky, asking God and all the saints out there to help me live through the coming days.

* * *

~o~

**Author's Note: **So here's my new treat to everyone. Just like my other story, _The Red String of Fate, _this story's been knocking on my head for quite some time now, just begging to be written.

I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue writing in the first POV in the succeeding chapters, but I want to try since I've always been writing in the third POV.

Yeah, so. Let me know what you think, guys! :)

P.S.

_Pieces _English translation credits to .


	2. My Dear

**Chapter 2: My Dear**

"_Listen, even if the world is stained by mistakes__  
__The hand you're holding will never let you go__  
__That alone is something you can believe__"_

_~My Dear by L'Arc~en~Ciel~_

* * *

_AC 195  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_On my first year in St. Gabriel highschool, I excitedly joined the school paper to do what I love best – writing and disseminating information to the community._

_My first assignment was to interview the coach of the football team. This was because our school's football team was about to defend their championship title for five consecutive years in the upcoming nationals. Everybody in the school was excited for the games, including me who absolutely knew nothing about football. Yeah, school pride, I had that. So, of course, I was thrilled to interview the coach and to feature the team in the next issue of our paper to rally the whole student body into supporting the upcoming league._

_Thus in the afternoon after class, I headed to the wide football field just beside our school building. The sun was already setting, painting the sky with orange and violet hues. For a while, I sat on the first row at the bleachers, making random doodles on my notepad. Some of the football team members were already doing their stretching in the middle of the field, wearing their green practice jerseys._

_And then you came._

_Stretching your hands over your head, you walked into the field towards your teammates. You had a stern expression on your face, nodding and shaking your head to whatever your coach was telling you. Right, I had been too preoccupied with looking at you that I totally overlooked the fact that your coach was walking beside you._

_When both of you had almost reached your teammates, Coach Treize Khushrenada noticed me at the bleachers and waved, telling me that he'd be over the bleachers in a minute. It was at that moment when you also turned to me, and I didn't understand why my heart suddenly beat so fast. Just minutes ago I watched each football player enter the field one by one. Every one of them noticed me, smiled at me, and even said, "Hi" and asked for my name. Some were cute, some were nice, but I swear none of them made me want to check out the mirror if my hair was in place or anything, unlike what you made me feel at that moment._

_Our eyes were locked for a good few seconds. And I finally got a good look at your eyes. I loved your eyes. You were the only person I knew who had those gorgeous set of Prussian blue eyes. I tucked my hair behind my ear and gave a polite smile and nod at your direction. You looked away after that and proceeded with your stretching. Coach Treize made you guys jog around the field for a while before he joined me at the bleachers for the interview._

_Coach Treize was a very nice man. From the interview, I found out that he was the same age as my older brother, Milliardo – just nine years older than us. I can also tell from his answers how confident and proud he was with the team, and how much he had thought about your plays hard. He was sharp, intelligent, and witty. And was very pretty good-looking, too. His short, blond hair was neatly styled. I wonder how many gels he used for that._

_In the duration of our interview, once in a while I couldn't help myself from sneaking glances at the team. Or, okay, at you. The first time was when you were running without even breaking a sweat, as if it was a breeze. And your form. I loved how you moved with so much vigor, but still so graceful. Then you looked at me. When our eyes met again, my cheeks became so warm I hoped I wasn't blushing. I shifted my attention back to Coach Treize who was now instructing you guys to practice your free kicks, or something like that. I really needed to get a hold of these football jargons._

_All of you then split into groups, you were about to walk to the other side of the field when you looked at me again. I held my breath. Then you turned away, and I swear I kind of saw a smirk on your face._

_Coach Treize probably noticed our ephemeral interaction because he spoke. "That's Heero Yuy."He was also looking at you, his hands pressed on the bench at his sides. "He's a freshman just like you. He was the best player in the grade school level. His father is a great friend of mine and is also a football player from the Colonies. We're looking forward to this league to see what he can do, and how we can still develop him."_

"_I see." A freshman just like me. "Heero Yuy." I didn't realize I was already scribbling your name in my pad._

_Coach Treize stopped the training earlier than scheduled because the sky suddenly turned dark, and thunder already rumbled from the sky. I knew because I stayed watching the rest of your practice even if the interview was over just so I can familiarize myself with the game to help me craft my article._

_When you all grabbed your stuff and headed for the shower room of the gym, I grabbed my stuff as well and headed for the waiting shed just near the school for the city bus. I was nearly at the shed when rain started pouring down… hard. I made a run for it, squeezing the straps of my backpack, reprimanding myself to buy an umbrella next time._

_Minutes passed and there still wasn't any sign of a bus approaching, while the cabs that passed by already had passengers. It was frustrating. I checked my wristwatch, and the time read 7:45 p.m. Mom would freak out if I still weren't home by 8 p.m. I was seriously considering to just run from here, considering that the rain had not subsided for the past 20 minutes and that no public transportation would be coming any time soon._

_Yes, and that my mom would freak out soon._

_So I exactly did just that. It was stupid, I know, but I wouldn't want my mom to freak out because I didn't want anyone worrying about me when my parents were already so busy. Plus it was I who refused any chauffeur service that they offered. I wanted to feel independent._

_I instantly regretted that decision when my clothes and stuff were soaked seconds after I stepped out of the shed. I tried making a run for it, but stopped when a shiny silver sports car stopped in front of me. The window of the passenger side of the car, which was on my side of the street, rolled down. No thanks to the rain pelting down, even with the help of the streetlight, I could barely recognize the driver of the thing. I only saw that whoever was driving it was wearing a shirt with long black sleeves and jeans._

"_Get in, Miss," I heard the driver say, though._

_When I just stood there, unwilling to budge, purely for security reasons, I heard him say again, "Get in."_

_I blinked several times, trying to figure out who was inside. "Who are you?" Nope, I don't ride with strangers – even if I am so, so, so drenched. And I need to get my feet going!_

_He sighed, and suddenly the driver's door opened. The driver stepped out as he opened an automatic black umbrella and approached me. My breath caught when the guy held the umbrella for both of us._

_Funny. It was you._

"_I'm from the football team. You were at the field earlier. I'd like to make formal introductions, but I think it'd be better if we do it inside the car so we wouldn't catch pneumonia."_

"_You can be a serial killer. Or a human trafficker."_

_Did you just smirk? "Listen, I admire your self-preservation. But let me assure you that I have the best intentions at heart. I am just a student-athlete, who wants to help a beautiful girl get home."_

_That was supposed to soften my resolve but all I could think about was the way you referred to me as a "beautiful girl." Even at this cold weather my cheeks were warming up again._

_I swear they got warmer when your fingers came up to touch my cheeks, so,so gently. I looked up to you and found it harder to breathe at how close we were, how close your face was with mine. I could even hear your uneven breathing despite the rain._

"_Your cheeks are reddening. You're not okay."_

_I wanted to tell you that I wasn't going down with the flu anytime soon. That my reddening skin was your doing. But you were already getting wet, too, so I acquiesced, "Okay."_

_You opened the passenger's door for me. When we were both seated and the umbrella was put away at the back, you turned on the heater._

_I put my backpack on my lap and fumbled with the straps mindlessly. "I'm sorry for getting your car wet."_

"_It's no big deal," you said, pulling the lever from park to drive. "Where do you live?"_

"_On Meteor Street. Do you know where it is?"_

"_It's near our street. Mythos."_

"_Um, great." It was. It was really near our place._

_There was an awkward silence that followed, save from the raindrops pelting against the roof of the car. I stared straight ahead at the countdown of the red stoplight._

_It was you who broke the silence. "I'm Heero. Heero Yuy."_

_Yeah I know. "I'm Relena. Relena Darlian." I cleared my throat. Now the ice was broken. "So you're also a freshman?"_

"_Hn."_

"_From what class?"_

"_1-2."_

"_I see. Best of luck with the upcoming season."_

"_Thanks. Why were you at the practice?" you asked, making a turn to the right when the stoplight changed to green._

_I faced you, admiring your form again. I didn't know how to explain it but I really liked how dignified and sexy you looked with every movement and pose you make. One of your hands was on the steering wheel, while your other elbow was on the door, your hair ruffling your hair. Was it a nervous habit?_

_I finally found my voice, "I'm from the school paper. To write about your team is my first assignment. I'm tasked to interview Coach Treize for a feature."_

_You side-glanced me."So you like football?"_

"_Um, no. I'm not really familiar with it. But I'm willing to read more about it. You know, to familiarize myself with the sport's jargons and all."_

"_I can help you with the jargons." You made a turn at a left corner. "And come watch our games some time. Watching it live is better than just reading about it."_

"_Yeah, sure. I'd love to see you in action." A little teasing should be okay, right? I can't help it. I loved hearing your voice._

_You raised a brow. "You want to see me in action?"_

"_That's what I said."_

_You were silent for a while and looked at me for a split second before turning back to the road. "What kind of action?"_

"_Oh you know." I shrugged. "Something that involves a lot of muscles and balls?"_

_Okay, were you grinning? "You seem to know a lot about that."_

"_Not really."_

"_Watch our game," you insisted. I felt like my heart just skipped a beat. For a minute I wanted to think that you were asking me because you wanted to see me again. But my rational mind kicked me and insisted that you just wanted more cheers for you at the game. _

"_Okay. Only if you're playing," I responded, because it was true. I knew nothing about the game. But I'm sure you being there would keep me glued. In those minutes in the car, you were slowly making your way to the top of my crushes list, competing with no one. Yes, Heero Yuy, I was developing a massive crush on you… fast._

"_You'll cheer for me?" We stopped due to a red stoplight again. And then you fully looked at me. Thanks to the abundant streetlights in the area I got to look at your Prussian blue eyes again._

"_I don't know. You probably have lots of fans already. You won't even probably hear my voice among your personal cheerleaders."_

"_I highly doubt I won't recognize your voice."_

"_Yeah?" I looked away. Again, my heart and brain fought with each other. I wanted to be flattered, but that was your regular flirting line, right? " I bet you say that to all the girls you save from the rain."_

"_You're the only one I've saved from the rain." _

_Okay. Not the response I expected. I had to change the subject. I saw your blue iPod docked on the radio, so I slowly reached for it. "Can I see?"_

_You nodded. "Hn."_

_I looked at your list of artists and couldn't help my raising voice, "Oh my god. Alice Nine, Boowy, Glay, Janne Da Arc, Acid Black Cherry, L'Arc~en~Ciel. Now __this__ is something I know."_

"_You know those bands?"_

_I turned to you, smiling really wide like I just found my new best friend. Didn't I? "Are you kidding? I love them! I can't believe this! You're the first person I've met in this country who's also into Japanese rock! What's your favourite band?"_

"_L'Arc~en~Ciel."_

"_Mine, too!" Was I too loud at that moment? Sorry, but I was just so, so, so happy._

_You were smiling, too. "Choose a song."_

"_Hmm, let's see." I loved all of L'Arc~en~Ciel's songs it was hard to choose one, so I just clicked Shuffle, and their ballad 'My Dear' started to play._

"_Hmm," I heard you murmur as I settled comfortably on my seat, humming along the intro._

"_I love this song," I mentioned. Hyde's vocals then came in and I sang along._

"_You understand the lyrics?" you asked._

"_At first, no. But I'm currently self-studying Japanese, so I can understand them a bit now. But who cares about the lyrics, right? It's a mistake when people make a claim that they don't like a song just because they don't understand the lyrics. Music __is__ language." I shook my head. "Oh, sorry. I got carried away. It's just that, it's frustrating when you keep on defending your taste in music just because of that argument."_

"_It's okay, I understand."_

"_Of course you do. How 'bout you? Do you understand them?"_

"_Hn," you nodded. "I'm Japanese."_

"_Hontou?" I turned to you, clearly surprised._

"_Hontou," you assured. I loved your grin._

_Ken's back-up voice in the song floated in the background, "Real love, my dear, is hard to find~". And we stayed like that for a few more minutes – just driving, singing, and laughing._

_When you walked me up to our doorstep with your umbrella, I honestly dreaded that it'd be the last time we'd speak to each other. I didn't want the car ride to end. I wanted to keep riding with you with our favourite music playing. You bid me good night, and I watched you go back to your car until you sped off into the night. I didn't say anything. We didn't even exchange phone numbers. I sighed my defeat. I was such a coward._

_Which was why I was surprised when a tiny piece of paper was tucked at the side of my locker. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from smiling too much when I saw the words, "To My Dear and Lout" scribbled in front of the folded paper._

_I stared at the words, My Dear, for a long time. That was our little connection right there. But then there was that other word. "Lout?" I breathed._

_I unfolded the paper and read, "Football 101: Lout – A violent and bothersome fan."_

_Good thing I came to school really early. If not, they would've branded me crazy for laughing out loud in the corridors._

_Yeah, who needed phone numbers when we had this on a daily basis?_

* * *

~o~

AC 204  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I completely lost my appetite. I was in a diner with my closest friend in the newsroom, Hilde, for dinner. She was seated on the booth across from me and was helping herself with her cordon bleu as she relayed how frustrated she was from finding couples, who had been married preferably for more than 30 years, to be featured in her next article for our paper's _Lifestyle _section. Hearing her story for the day was a great respite from what just happened back in my apartment. I was there, just listening and picking my chicken and veggies with my fork, while my other hand just kept rubbing the back of my neck, which somehow turned so cold.

Hilde Schbeiker was of German-descent with dark, short hair and emerald green eyes. She was feisty and outspoken, and I swear with that personality she'd be much better than me as a beat reporter. For all I know, too, she'd prefer just that because of her going-strong relationship with one of the cops in the PD.

"Good evening, ladies, mind if I join you?"

Speak of the devil. There he was, sliding into the booth next to Hilde. Duo Maxwell. He was the American with brown-hair tied into a braid that reached his ass – his most distinctive trait – outgoing, outspoken, but utterly dangerous when angered. Yep, that's definitely Hilde's match.

Duo kissed the top of Hilde's head as he was handed with a menu by the waitress. "So how's everyone doing?"

Hilde rolled her eyes and kissed Duo's cheek. "Same old, same old. Work blues."

"Journalist pains," I added.

These two met when Hilde came with me to the PD when I took information from their blotter. He was Trowa's buddy and they immediately clicked.

Duo gave his order to the waitress and leaned back onto the seat, his arms stretching to both his sides, resting on the top of the seats. He had changed his police uniform into a simple white shirt and jeans.

"What took you so long?" Hilde asked him, leaning on the seat, too, snuggling closer to Duo.

"Drama at the PD. Two chicks in a cat fight. Lady 1 scratched Lady 2's face because Lady 2 was sleeping with Lady 1's husband. But apparently, Lady 1 and Lady 2 are bestfriends. Douche bag husband was just sitting there, looking at the floor. It was quite a fight. I had to restrain Lady 1 so bad I was scared I'd be clawed. Lady 2's face was bleeding. Lady 1 really lashed out." Duo blew a whistle. "It's crazy. Man, there are a lot of dudes in the world. How can you just fall in love with the same guy?"

That statement somehow got to me in a bad light.

"It's a good thing you're not in love with me, right, Relena?" There were times when I also wanted to wipe Duo's grin off if it weren't for Hilde's happiness on the line. Just a few minutes ago I claimed I lost my appetite. Now? I felt like I also forgot how to breathe.

"Hell no. No, thanks."

My friend Hilde was laughing at the exchange. I wonder if my other friend will be able to laugh when she knows about our current predicament in the house?

I pulled out my wallet and left some bills on the table. "Guys, I got to go. Sorry. See you at work tomorrow, Hilde. Good night." I picked up my coat and left the diner before they can grill with me questions I wouldn't be able to answer.

I walked along the streets, wrapping my coat tighter when wind blew harder, processing what had just transpired earlier this evening.

To be honest, I still can't wrap my head around the situation. Of all people for Sylvia to meet. Of all the people in the whole universe! It was unthinkable. And to think that they'd been together in that hotel months ago. I can't believe this. I can't believe this at all. God and to think I've resigned myself that I'd never see him again. But there he was on my goddamn doorstep! And he had a sexual relationship with my friend! I felt my blood grow cold at the thought, at the mental image, at the harsh reality.

Six years had been way too long. When I took the cowardly way out six years ago, I've completely convinced myself that I made the right decision, and I would not pay for it because how could we even possibly see each other again in this wide universe? But hey, fate totally nailed me now.

I didn't know what to do. I've always been a planner, always one step ahead for everything, always prepared for whatever's coming my way. Except for this. I didn't know how to handle this. Never in my twenty-four years of existence have I thought of this situation. And with my goddamned best friend in the picture.

But then again, he looked at me like he didn't know me. Maybe he didn't recognize me. Or maybe he had just moved on and had _completely _forgotten how I looked like, much less my name.

I couldn't breathe. Okay, Relena, breathe, I told myself that over and over as I rounded the corner. I can't blame Sylvia about any of these since I haven't told her anything. All she knew was that I only had one boyfriend in my lifetime, and that was way back in highschool. She didn't know who, or where I attended. And apparently her new _friend _didn't tell her anything either. Would he tell her tonight?

I thought about my options on how to deal with this. One option was to just crash into Hilde's place until Sylvia's show and _his _subsequent departure. God I can't even say his name. But then again, Duo often crashed into Hilde's place, too, so scratch that. Second was to, what?, crash into Trowa's place? Not in a million years. Crash into Dorothy's? No, her grandparents lived with her and my emotional turmoil would go unnoticed by Dorothy's perceptiveness. Er, stay in a hotel until all of this was over? Er, I can't jeopardize my savings.

So, I was just left with the only practical solution: Avoid him. All I have to do was just to go home late, and I mean really late so they'd be already sleeping when I got home. Or I'd just come home early, so I could just eat and freshen up immediately and lock myself in my room. But if I choose the latter then there would be still be a chance that I'd still be hearing them come through the door, laughing, and all that. On the mornings, on the other hand, either I'd just have to wake up really early and get out of the house before they do.

I can't see him. I don't want to see him – which was a stupid thing to wish for now.

This was too much. I'm thinking too much into this. But maybe, just maybe. If he had really forgotten about me then it'd be perfectly practical to just chalk up a conversation with him normally. A sliver of hope passed through me. Yes, this could work. Just act normally. Not let him get to me. This should be easy, considering that he wasn't really affected by this. Yes, yes. That could work.

Breathing in and out, I walk into our apartment complex. Breathe. Just breathe. Smile. You can do this, Relena.

* * *

~o~

Sadly I came home not too early and not too late.

"Hi, how's your dinner with Hilde and Duo?" asked Sylvia, wearing her favourite white silk robe as she prepared a cup of tea at the kitchen counter. But her face still had makeup on.

"Great," I muttered, shrugging out of my coat and making a quick sweep at the living room, dining area, and kitchen for any sign of our guest. There wasn't, thankfully.

"How was yours?" I asked, dreading any kind of answer.

"Great, too. We had dinner at this new Japanese restaurant in town. We should try it sometime, their set meals are delicious! Heero enjoyed it a lot, saying that it tastes like authentic Japanese cuisine," Sylvia sat down at the dining area. "I haven't mentioned. He's Japanese."

I chuckled because I knew that and because of the absurdity of all of this. "Yeah? Cool."

"You should practice your Japanese conversation skills with him sometime," she offered. Knowing Sylvia, this was her way of making her friends get along with each other.

"Yeah maybe someday. Listen, I'm going to retire in my room now. Long day," I said, giving her a quick hug. "Night, Sylv."

"Night, Rel," she hugged back. "I'll tell you more tomorrow." She winked when we pulled away.

I laughed, of course. That's how we roll. We always told each other almost everything, especially her. She was no-holds-barred with me whenever she got interested in a guy. But I was queasy this time, I didn't want to hear any of it. Still, I managed to answer, "Sure. I want details. Night!"

When I reached my room, I noticed a movement from Sylvia's room whose door was open. And there he was… again. Wearing nothing but boxer shorts, Heero Yuy was bringing out clothes from his duffel bag and onto the bed.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't help but stare at how much his body had grown and developed. He was much taller now, but the way he styled his hair was the same. Not that he did make an effort to style it. His shoulders were broader than I last saw them six years ago, even the muscles on his arms have become much developed, and dear god, he now had an eight-pack. Six years ago I could've sworn they were just six. But now….

Now he was looking at me as he held a green jersey, derailing me from my thoughts. After all these years, he still had the ability to make me immobile with just a look. It floored me even more that after all this time, he still had the power to affect me. I hated it.

"Good night," I blurted out. I opened my bedroom door before I made a fool out of myself.

Avoid Heero Yuy? Yeah right. He was everywhere. Even in dreamland.

* * *

~o~

**Author's Note:**

Japanese 101: _Hontou – _Really.

:)

Song translation credits to megchan lyrics. :)


	3. Feel the Same

**Chapter 3: Feel the Same**

"_Feel the same, even if it was possible to rewind time back to that scene__  
__My heart would still say thank you with the same smile__  
__Say again, I won't forget what it meant__  
__That we met in this corner of time that goes on forever, finally…"_

_~Feel the Same by BoA~  
__(Song translation credits to Kiwi-Musume)_

* * *

~o~

AC 204

My digital alarm clock buzzed at 4:30 a.m. I rolled back on my bed after setting it off from the bedside table, too groggy to get up. And yes, because my bed, ugh my bed and pillows were so soft, warm, and comfy. I just wanted to rest and wake up an hour later, drink my coffee, get in the shower before Sylvia and our guest…

Our guest.

Oh no. I opened my eyes, staring at the stars through the window, remembering why I had to set my alarm early. I had to get out of here before those two.

I climbed out of bed and wore my silky pink robe atop my lingerie, and brushed my hair. It was still so cold, too tempting to go back to bed. But my mind was already wide awake, thoughts drifting to my roommate sharing her bed with our guest. I knew that it was none of my business, but I suddenly felt my whole body shiver. Not a good sign.

After stepping out of my room quietly, I noticed that the light in the living room was on. Did they forget to turn it off?

I walked towards the living room with my hands pressed against the walls of the hallway as I passed. My hands clenched into fists when I saw our guest standing there in the middle of the living room, his back was facing me and his hands were stretched high above his head. He was dressed in a blue muscle shirt and gym shorts, and was also wearing Nike rubber shoes. It had always been his favourite brand. He was a size 11. Of course I knew. I bought a pair years ago for his birthday – same brand and same size. As I continued to watch him stretch, his arms flexing at the action, I couldn't help the nostalgia washing over me – even all the waves of disbelief. How can we just stand here together like the old days? Like as if this was just a normal occurrence in life and not years have passed between us?

Damn him. Damn him for stirring feelings and emotions that I've buried long ago. Damn him for making me remember right now that he had always jogged in the mornings. It's been a long time. I guess old habits die hard. I continued to watch him – a piece of my past that had become so close, and yet so far. I watched him in the entirety of his stretching. When he had finished, he turned around. From the way his brows raised and later took a step back, I knew he was surprised to see me there, but was quick to recover.

"Morning," he began. I noticed his fists clench, and how his eyes move from my feet up to my face in one swift motion. Did he just check me out?

"Good morning," I replied, stepping out of the hallway towards the dining area on the opposite side of the living room. I suddenly felt self-conscious and wrapped my robe tightly around me. "Going somewhere?'

"Hn." I closed my eyes at his all-too-familiar-one-word expression, until he said, "Jogging."

I bit my lip. Yes, there was still a piece of him from the past that I can relate to in the present. Old habits do die hard.

"Coffee?" he offered, heading over to the kitchen counter separating the dining area and kitchen.

"Yes, please." Yes, Relena, act normally. He still wasn't acknowledging you, so stick with normalcy.

"Here," he offered me a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." I rested my elbows on the table and held the mug with two hands. "So you're a football player? What's your position?" _Midfielder. He was a Midfielder back then, _I recalled.

"Midfielder," he responded, taking a seat in front of me, setting down his coffee. This had been the closest we've been since that handshake last night.

I closed my eyes for a second, fighting the waves of nostalgia again. No, really. Damn him for stirring so much inside me. "How long have you been playing for the pros?" _It's been two years since our graduation._

"Two years."

God help me. "So how'd you meet Sylvia?"

"She hasn't told you?"

"She just said you're a friend of a friend," I wanted to know more…. Well, okay, just a bit.

"That's it then. We have a common friend from L1," he said after taking a sip from his mug.

"And?"

"I went to one of her shows. We've been in touch ever since."

"Cool." I took a sip of the coffee. It's black. Just the way I like it. "It's nice of you to go all out here for her show. She's really happy about it."

"It's off-season and she invited me." He looked at me directly in the eyes. "I always make time for people I care about."

Did someone pinch me? I just felt like someone did. Still, I gave him my best smile and met his eyes. "Yeah? That's sweet of you."

For a moment I was bracing myself for any recognition on his part and for the parade of questions just waiting to inevitably shoot out, but none of it came into fruition.

"Hey, why are the lights on?" Sylvia's voice coming from down the hallway filled in the silence. I think I just heard Heero sigh when I looked behind me to see my roommate just step into the dining area wearing her robe.

"'Morning!" I greeted, chuckling as her eyes were still almost half-closed. She was not a morning person unlike me.

"Morning people," she commented, rolling her eyes. "Morning, girl friend," she tapped me on the shoulder when she passed by me before heading to Heero's side.

"Morning, Heero," she greeted, sliding her hands from his arm up to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

I drank all the contents of my mug up to the very last drop, stood, and made a beeline for the kitchen. So much for my "wake-up-really-early-to-avoid-them" plan.

"Why are you all up so early?" she asked.

I washed my mug at the kitchen. "Work."

"Since when did Romefeller change its office hour to 5 a.m.?"

"I just got a lot of articles to edit, which I didn't get to finish yesterday." I hate myself now because they were both compelling me to become a liar for self-preservation.

Sylvia seemed to buy it, though. When I returned to the dining area, Sylvia's hand that wasn't on Heero's shoulder was ruffling his hair.

"Did you get to sleep?" she asked him. "You were tossing and turning in bed."

"I still have jet lag." Heero stood. "Get back to sleep." Then he ruffled her hair, too.

"You won't join me?" Sylvia cocked her head to the side, teasing the hell out of him. And I gulped seeing just how she looked at him like she was envisioning white picket fences already.

"Have to go jogging. Get back to bed. I'll have breakfast ready when you wake up."

"I'd love that."

"I gotta go." He smiled at her and grabbed his iPod from the couch before going out the door. He never glanced my way again. The iPod he had wasn't the same one he used back then. This was a newer model, but still blue. His favourite jogging music used to be BoA's songs. Did he still have the same workout playlist?

"I'm sorry," Sylvia said, sitting on the chair.

"For what?" I joined her, sitting across from her.

"For not telling you."

"About?"

"That I'm seeing the Earth Sphere-famous football star? Isn't that why you were so upset? Come on I can feel the awkwardness of this, starting from your first meeting last night. I know you are not the biggest fan of football. So I chickened out about telling you that part of our story."

I wanted to laugh. "That's what you're worried about? No worries, Sylv. And I don't hate football. Not really."

"You don't? I mean, whenever I watch it on TV you always lock yourself in your room. How come you never watch with me?"

"I don't hate it." I waved my hand to brush off the statement. "But not really head over heels in love with it either."

"You sure? So can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can we have dinner together tonight, then? After work? Please? I want you two to be comfortable around each other. Plus, you can practice your rusting Japanese skills, right?" She winked.

The uncomfortable feeling was six years strong and sturdy, Sylvia."Okay," I acquiesced.

"Great. Thanks." Sylvia clapped her hands. "So he is hot or is he hot?"

"I love the arms," I said truthfully.

"Told you. But that one's mine. Eyes only, no hands," She stood and headed towards the hallway. I'm going to go back to sleep. Catch you later!"

That was the longest 15 minutes of my life.

I was about to head back to my room to grab my towel until I realized that he had never asked for what kind of coffee I wanted at all, but still served me what I preferred best. He remembered. I looked at the packets of creamer and sugar by the counter for what he drank today, still searching parts of Heero that I knew. There was a white packet of creamer, as I expected. And he forgot to throw it out. Typical him.

The Heero I knew was still there. It would've been better if he had changed, and had possessed characteristics I wouldn't be able to recognize. But a lot of him was still the same.

Maybe the only thing that changed was his feelings for me.

* * *

~o~

I worked like a well-oiled machine the whole day. I read a lot about and had encountered friends then and now who had isolated themselves when they got their hearts broken. I had friends who skipped classes after a breakup, locking themselves in their rooms while eating tubs of ice cream as if it can freeze their heart or what.

But I wasn't like that. In fact for me, I always did better when I am in an emotional turmoil. Work hours passed by like a breeze and I had finished editing my whole set of articles and had also submitted my own on time.

At 6 P.M., I headed towards the restaurant to grant my roommate's request of joining her and her friend for dinner. Maybe I was really aloof when we were around each other, to the point that Sylvia had been uncomfortable. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, especially when her show was going to be held a few days from now.

They were already there when I got to the steak restaurant, sitting by the booth on a corner. Sylvia was facing the entrance, while her friend, okay Heero, had his back to me. Infairness, my roommate dressed down for this event by just wearing a simple Sunday dress, while her friend was wearing a black leather jacket. Sylvia was laughing at what Heero said, and have I mentioned just how much her eyes twinkled when she looked at him?

I took a deep breath when I smoothed my pencil skirt and white blouse before making my way towards their table. I can do this. That turned out to be my mantra for the past 24 hours.

Sylvia waved over when she spotted me and invited me to sit next to her. I gave our guest a polite nod when our eyes locked.

I let Sylvia do most of the talking while I continued to look over the menu even when he had already ordered. Somewhere along their conversation about Sylvia's upcoming play the last time I checked in at their chat, I heard my name pop out of her mouth.

"Relena loves L'Arc~en~Ciel, too. And she speaks Japanese," she said, nodding at me, sounding proud.

"Really?" Heero asked, _sounding _like he heard this for the first time. Really now?

"I haven't practiced my Japanese for years so I think I've forgotten it by now," I dismissed.

"Why don't you practice it now?" Sylvia offered.

Heero leaned forward, clasping his hands together. And he was smiling. Goddamn it. I missed that smile. "L'Arc~en~Ciel no uta de nani ga ichiban suki desu ka?"

"Zenbu de daisuki," I replied in a heartbeat. Okay I totally lied when I said I can't speak Japanese.

His smirk blew into a full-blown smile. "I guess you still got it."

"Wait, what were you two saying?" Sylvia inquired, looking at us back and forth.

"He's asking for my favourite L'Arc~en~Ciel song. I said I love all of their songs," I was smiling despite the exchange. I loved the band. But I just had a total brain malfunction when I couldn't stop the next words coming out of my mouth, "Saa, sochi wa? Nani ga ichiban suki desu ka?"

"My Dear," he answered immediately.

My jaw dropped, totally not expecting that answer. I was expecting his usual favourite, "Blurry Eyes", but that comment was out of line. "Oh," was all I could say. That wasn't just _our _song. It was his subsequent term of endearment for me. What was he trying to pull?

Our order arrived at the right time, so I gave all my attention to my T-bone steak. Thankfully I didn't lose my appetite from that exchange, as well. My order was delicious. I loved this restaurant already. Sylvia was still talking when I continued to eat, and then she once again had to drag me into the conversation.

"When the new season starts, we'll watch one of your games. Right, Relena?" Sylvia was looking at me and judging from her tone, she wanted me to keep conversing with her friend. She still felt that her two friends still weren't the chummy type.

"Your friend doesn't seem to like football," Heero commented as he sliced his steak. It was medium rare. He still liked medium rare. I should really stop observing.

"She does," Sylvia pressed, motioning her head for me to talk to him, to support her.

So I went with the flow. "Yeah."

"You're a football fan, too?" Heero was looking at me now.

"Not really. But sure, it's okay, we'll watch the games."

"Have you watched games before?" He prodded.

"In the pros?" I didn't like where these series of questions was going, so I proceeded in cutting my steak. "No."

"How about amateur leagues?"

"Yeah. A couple of games."

"You did?" It was Sylvia who asked now, wondering why I haven't told her.

"It was a long time ago," I shrugged.

"Why'd you watch if you're not really a fan?" Heero pressed and I set my fork and knife on the table to look at him directly in the eyes. I didn't know if he was fishing, but there was no way they're going to see that I'm affected.

"I was for the school paper way back in highschool. I had to watch a couple of games for my feature article."

The chime of my phone saved the day again.

"My editor texted," I said while reading the rest of the message. "House fire at OZ Village. I have to cover." I stood and hugged Sylvia. "I'm sorry, girl. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"It's okay," she assured me. "Are you coming home late?"

"Probably."

"Alright. Take care."

"Do you need a ride?" Heero asked, making an attempt to stand up.

"No need. Thank you," I shook my head, hasting to get out of the restaurant. Yes, work. Give me more work.

* * *

~o~

I came home earlier than expected, though it was a few minutes after 10 p.m. The fire in the village in the outskirts of Newport had been put out after two hours, consuming a whole row of houses. People should practice unplugging their appliances when they leave home. When I was done collecting information –interviewing residents, fire fighters, police, local officials – Trowa insisted in driving me home. It was already late at night, so I let him.

When he parked right next to our apartment, I bid him good night and stepped out of the car. As I was fumbling for my keys in my purse, he called out,"Relena."

"Yeah?" I turned around. He also got out of the car and was towering over me.

He scratched the back of his head. "You're going to watch Sylvia's play in a few days?"

"Of course." I cocked my head to the side. "You're going to watch, too, right?" I asked. His sister was Catherine Bloom, a co-actress of Sylvia.

"Yes." He removed his hand from the back of his head and fully looked at me. "Can we go together?"

"Sure," I answered, smiling at his bashfulness. He looked cute like this. I can tell he was nervous about asking me. It was a stark contrast from his broody self when he was on total police mode. "Is that all?"

"Nothing more," he said, and leaned towards me to kiss my cheek. "Good night."

He headed back to his car and sped away as I stood there dumbfounded. My hand touched the spot he kissed. This was the first time he had done that. I didn't know what to say or feel about it.

When I went inside our apartment unit, there was light at the dining area. As if I couldn't be even more baffled this evening, there was Heero was at the dining area, wearing only a muscle shirt, typing on his laptop.

"Okaeri," he said, noticing me staring from the door.

"Tadaima," I replied playing along, shutting the door behind me.

"How was the fire?"

"No casualties, thank god. Why are you still up?" I put my purse on the table and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Coding," he answered.

"You're a programmer?"

"Part-time."

"Impressive," I praised, despite my thoughts derailing as I headed back to the dining area and sat across him. As much as I told myself that I have to avoid him, I can't help myself from wanting to talk to him. I missed his voice. I can't believe just how much. Maybe if I really did get myself together I'd be able to talk to him normally, and get to know how he had been doing these past few years normally.

Starting off with that he was doing, why coding? I thought he wanted to take Physics in college? I took on the lighter side of things. "I'm terrible with Computer Science. None of those programming languages did any good to me," I chuckled.

Heero smirked. He had an idea of what I was talking about, I'm sure. He used to tutor me when I had trouble learning visual basic. Visual basic! I was that bad!

"Who gave you a ride?" he suddenly asked.

Oh damn. He saw us?! "A friend." I shrugged. "He's a cop who was also doing an investigation at the scene."

"Hn." He then shut down his laptop and stood, bringing his laptop with him. "Glad you're home safely. Good night, Relena."

What the hell was that about?

* * *

~o~

_AC 195  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_I'm sorry. I have to tutor." I opened my locker and grabbed a couple of books._

_It had been three weeks since our first encounter on that rainy day. Ever since then, we had been exchanging and tucking notes in each other's lockers until you asked for my number one time at the cafeteria. After that, we'd been texting non-stop since. From complete strangers, we had become really good friends. Yep, that escalated too quickly. To the point that, you, my new friend had been bugging me day after day to watch your game._

_I knew I said that I would watch your games the first time we met, but I also had my fair share of busy days with my club activities and tutoring gig. You never pushed me into watching, knowing about that, but this time around you were really pushy, you know that? Probably because the next team to beat was our school's arch rival._

"_Can't it be rescheduled?" you asked, leaning casually on the locker beside me, the sleeves of your white button down shirt folded up to your elbows. Have I mentioned how I loved your pose?_

"_I'll try. But I can't make any guarantees."_

"_Okay." You sighed, running a hand through your hair._

"_What's the matter?" I asked, closing my locker. "You're doing so well anyway."_

"_This is a crucial game."_

"_It is. And you'll be just fine." We started walking along the hallway. I loved it when you walked me to up the waiting shed until I got to ride the bus. It was one of the things that I looked forward to after class._

"_I'll be so much better if you're there."_

"_Yeah? I knew it. You can't play well if your crazy lout isn't there making any raucous, right?"_

"_Yeah." You chuckled. "She's so crazy she catches my attention every single time. Her voice is the only thing that can pump me up."_

"_Sweet mouth," I slapped your arm, loving everything you said._

_I ended up attending the game on that Saturday afternoon, eventually. I set my tutoring gig earlier than scheduled just so I could at least watch the last half of the game. When I got to the bleachers of the city stadium, I looked at the field just in time when you tripped over an extended leg from one of the opposing teams._

_You fell to the ground, gripping your bended knee with both hands, your face twisted in agony. Blood drained from my face. A couple of your teammates were making their way for you and I also felt my feet move. I ran down the aisle up to the first row of the bleachers. I gripped the railing and shouted as loud as I can, "Heero, get up!"_

_You suddenly looked up towards my direction and smiled. You actually smiled! Your teammate helped you get up and afterwards you were brushing off everybody who wanted to help you, saying that you were alright and eventually you continued to play, like that mishap earlier didn't happen. _

_And yes, you won! I was so elated at the fact that it was my first time to watch a football game ever and you won! You were the hero, kicking the ball towards the goal at the last minute. Your teammates hugged you and ruffled your hair. I wanted to do that, too._

_Then for a moment you scanned the crowd, looking for me, I hoped. And I guess I was right because you smiled when our eyes met. It was the widest smile I've ever seen from you. I waved, overjoyed at your victory and how your face brightened up when you saw me. I noticed that. I admit; I fell in love at that piece of you that time._

_You were also laughing. Oh yeah, I forgot I held it. Yes, my dear. I had a fan sign. On the white side of the illustration board, I wrote 'Heero Yuy #9" with a heart. I was your sole lout, right? "Congratulations!" I called out, stifling my laughter._

_And then your teammates were hugging you again, and Coach Treize was tapping your back. You gave me a mock salute before heading back to the dugout with your teammates._

_I waited until everyone in the stadium left. When I headed out of the stadium, you were just coming in. Holy cow, you looked fresh from the shower. Your hair was still wet and you wore a fit white shirt and dark jeans._

"_Where do you think you're going?" you asked._

"_Um, home?"_

"_Would you like to join our party?" You cocked your head to the side. It was adorable. "It's just a celebratory dinner. Please?"_

_I'm not sure. I have to get home before dusk. And I have to edit some articles. And… "Okay."_

_I loved your teammates. They were all so nice and I'm glad that they didn't push me to drink alcohol whatsoever. Their girlfriends were also nice, especially Sally Po. She was so cheerful and funny, and I wondered how she and Wufei got together. It's just that Wufei was soooo quiet and broody. But don't tell him I said that, okay?_

_You insisted that you'd drive me home that night, which was why you didn't drink alcohol._

"_What happened to your tutoring gig?" you inquired as we sped off into the streets._

"_Just did something about it," I teased._

"_Don't want to tell me?" You raised a brow. "What did you do to your student, crazy girl?"_

_I shrugged, feigning ignorance. "Oh nothing violent. Just begged for it to be moved. I'm glad I did it. It was a great game."_

"_I'm really glad you came," you said, and my heart skipped a beat._

"_I'm glad I did, too. You were amazing."_

"_It's because my crazy and violent fan was cheering for me."_

"_Of course," I gloated, taking pride in that. "You could be permanently injured there, though."_

"_Were you worried about me back there?" You side-glanced me._

"_Very." I replied honestly._

_And then you grinned. A triumphant grin that got me wondering what was running through your head all the way home._

_A few days after your game, I was on the other side of the city, competing in an essay writing competition. I won that contest. When I got up on the stage to receive my plaque, there was a loud whistle from the crowd. I scanned the crowd for a moment and there you were, standing by the entrance of the auditorium. You were clapping, and later on gave me a mock salute when our eyes met._

_I didn't usually invite nor tell other people whenever I join contests because I got overly conscious knowing that there were people I knew in the area. Plus, you had a game that day, too, right? So I had no idea how you knew about my competition, but I was really glad you did. This made my win so much better._

_I made a beeline for you when the program ended. I was so elated at the win and with your presence that I hugged you tightly when I reached you._

"_Congratulations," you beamed, taking the plaque from my hands. I liked the feeling whenever you praised me. It made me feel I can do anything._

"_Thanks. How about…?"_

"_We won, too," you smiled._

"_Congratulations, too! Then why are you here?"_

"_Why, I am the crazy fan of Relena Darlian." You fisted your chest. "The boys can live with me missing one celebration party. A double celebration is in order tonight."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then let's get out of here."_

"_Let's," and you slipped your hand with mine._

_You took me to this restaurant by the harbour. You treated me with lobsters and shrimps, and champagne. They were so delicious. You drove me back home that night, too. When we parked by our street, you stalled for a bit, run a hand through your hair, and said, "I have something for you."_

_Then you reached behind the car and grabbed a big, brown, cuddly, teddy bear and handed it to me._

"_Heero," I breathed, cradling the stuffed toy on my lap. It was adorable with a tiny red ribbon tied around its neck._

"_I wanted someone to always be with you in my place. We're busy pursuing our own interests and we may not be always lucky to have time together. So I'm giving this little guy to keep you company whenever I can't," you explained way too fast I thought I was imagining it. Hey, were you nervous?_

_I digested your words as I cuddled the ear of the bear. "Thank you, Heero. This is…" I shook my head. "You didn't have to do this. I don't have anything to give you now."_

"_Maybe you do have," you answered. I snapped my gaze back up to you, searching for clues._

"_You sure? What is it?"_

"_You're in for it?"you sheepishly smiled. You looked so bashful and assuming and I knew I'd do anything to keep seeing you like that._

"_For anything."_

_You let out a heavy breath. "Can I have your first kiss?"_

_I stopped breathing. I blinked a couple of times, gauging your expression, thinking whether this was a joke or not. I was half-hoping that it was because I knew I was inexperienced and you might not be. But when I looked into your eyes, the sincerity pouring out of it floored me._

"_It's a joke. Don't mind it," you shook your head, bringing your hands back to the steering wheel._

"_I'll give it." I hastily said. "You shall have it." I don't know what came over me. I just knew I was afraid that we would lose this moment forever and I would regret it for the rest of my life. So, my hand reached the back of your neck and I leaned forward to press my lips against yours._

_I didn't even want to know how you knew that I haven't been kissed. But it was clear that I wasn't your first. Still you were so gentle, kissing me softly before cradling my head with both of your hands as you parted my lips, claiming more of me. It was euphoric, Heero. I have never felt anything like it._

_When we pulled apart, you touched your forehead to mine. "I felt like I won the championships already."_

"_Hmmm?" I was incoherent. You just messed up my head and I was drowning in your eyes._

"_You know something?"_

"_What?"_

"_About that crazy fan of mine?" you said. "I'm crazy about her, too." I smiled, and pulled you in for another round._

_Hey, Heero. You also knew something? I didn't just give you my first kiss that night. I gave you my heart. For the first time in my life, my heart was there, served on a platter, only for you. And you consumed it…. completely. You took a huge part of myself with you that time. A piece of myself that I probably would not ever get back._

_From that day onwards? I was yours. Always had been._

~o~


	4. Hurt

**Chapter 4: **Hurt

"_I tell myself, please don't weaken again, unlike my thoughts and words__  
__So that the ink and tears that have spread in my heart dry up__  
__You break me like a fist of ash, like an uncatchable bird__  
__So I can let go of you within"_

_~Hurts by Shinhwa~  
(English Translation Credit to Kpoplyrics)_

~o~

* * *

AC 204  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were only a few days left until Sylvia's stage play, wherein she was one of the four main characters. She'd been rehearsing non-stop for the past few months for this, enthusiastic that she'd be playing the role of an elder sister for the first time. This family-themed play was a good deviation from her usual romantic ones, where she always played the role of second fiddle. Since she got her script, she had been eagerly memorizing her lines, and the series of singing-in-the-shower moments took on its course for weeks. Sometimes when I came home early from work, I'd practice her lines with her until midnight. Eventually she had them all memorized within three – a record for her.

As her roommate of two years, I knew that Sylvia got jitters whenever the date of her shows came close. And usually whenever her play date approached, we always spared some time to let out all our inhibitions from work. Sylvia's way of coping for all the stress and pressure was alcohol consumption, dancing, and clubbing, of course.

"I spend the whole day being yelled at my director to do the choreography flawlessly. I just want to dance without any planned steps for a whole night!" I can still remember her ranting as she re-applied her makeup on my bed, while I fished in my closet for clothes to wear.

So I went ahead with her plan. It was a good distraction for me, too, because of my job requiring me to to be on-call 24/7, add to that dealing with various crime scenes in the city. I loved it when you just get all numb, and your adrenaline starts pumping as your favourite upbeat tunes resonate in the whole area. Plus, it was a Friday night then.

Having said that, today, I immediately agreed when Sylvia asked me to go clubbing. She also gave me a heads-up that her friend from the theatre group, Catherine Bloom, was going so in turn I invited Hilde, who would inevitably bring Duo. And because Catherine and Duo were there, I bet that Trowa would be there, too. Sylvia and I had been really close since we lived together, so it was a good thing that our friends from our line of work became well-acquainted. And clubbing had become a routine for all of us.

After work that early evening, we all headed home to shower again and to dress up. When I arrived in our apartment, Sylvia called out to me from her room. She looked fresh from the shower, wearing her robe, and her towel was wrapped around her head. She stood over the bed, wherein three kinds of dresses were laid out.

"What do you think Heero will like?" she asked, crossing her arms, giving me the impression that she was serious about this.

I honestly thanked her for still staring at the dresses because I'm pretty sure the way my smile vanished from my face would give me away. I felt my whole body sink with her question, and I hated it.

Considering her question, I gripped the door frame, almost choking with the memory of Heero kissing my shoulders first whenever he came close to me on days when I wore dresses for our dates. Sometimes he'd pull the strap aside to kiss me on that spot, telling me how he had fallen in love with an article of clothing.

I nonchalantly suggested, "I don't know what type he prefers, the shift dress, I guess?"

"Hm," Sylvia considered my suggestion for a moment. "Yeah, I'll try it out. Thanks, girl."

"No problem. So, I'll just go freshen up. Oh yeah, where's your guest?"

"I don't know. He just said he'd be exploring the city for a bit. He'll be here in an hour to pick us up."

"Okay."

I hated it when my pulse raced at the thought of seeing him again.

I also hated myself for being too self-conscious tonight. Whenever we go clubbing I usually do not make an effort in the hair and makeup department because I know we'd just be sweating profusely in the end, making out with others that inevitably wiped our makeups off. But tonight I wanted to kick myself in the gut for checking out myself every minute on my full-length mirror for every stray hair.

When Heero arrived, hearing the front door open and close, I was completely satisfied with how I looked. I chose the backless knee-length black dress with killer heels to match. I added eyeliner and mascara to my usual makeup ensemble. Yes, I overdid it tonight. But I guess it paid off. Yeah, I looked hot if I had to say so myself. What would he think? The last time he saw me dressed up was on Prom Night six years ago, when I was still in the puberty stage. I wonder how a 24-year old Relena would look like for him?

Okay, Relena, stop. Get a hold of yourself.

Just when I thought that I was ready to surprise him when I walked into the living room, I was the one who was taken aback. Heero turned to me, looking gorgeous in his white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows – his usual thing –, dark wash jeans, and a pair of Steve Madden shoes to match. His hair was still unruly, a feature that made me want to run my hand through it like the old days.

As much as I gawked at him, I was flustered when he eyed me from head to toe, like he did yesterday, though slower this time. I revelled in that moment when his jaw tensed, hoping that I can still affect him. And I think I still did. In that moment I knew that he still knew me. He had not made any recognition of our relationship in the past, so I was unaware if he really did forget me or what, but now. I felt it. He was still there. There was that cognizance, the spark, the fire in his eyes. He felt it, too, I knew. He was clenching his fists and bit the inside of his cheek. These were his usual habits when uneasy.

The tension in the air was palpable. I had to break the silence. "Heero, you…"

"You look gooood!" Sylvia praised, whistling and breaking the tension in the room. She sauntered towards him with a seductive look in a dark blue wrap dress, slightly curled blond hair, and gold killer heels, too.

"Look who's talking. You look amazing." He kissed her cheek, which made her blush a thousand shades of red.

If I had thought for a moment that he would look only at me, I was wrong. So, so, so wrong. In this moment in time, I just had to get used that I'd only be at the periphery. I wasn't his core anymore.

"Relena's pretty hot, too, don't you think?" Sylvia clung to his arm and winked at me.

Once again Heero's eyes swept over me, chilling me to the bones. "She is," he answered, holding my gaze.

"Thanks for the mandatory compliment," I dismissed and walked past them to pick up my purse from the couch. "Are we going to hit the club or what?"

~o~

* * *

When we got to the club, our friends were already there occupying two of the round tables at the corner, surrounded by a circular velvet sofa. Drinks had already been ordered, filling the table with buckets of iced beer. Loud hiphop music boomed through the speakers to which every man and woman danced to. Sweat and pheromones floated around the dark joint.

Sylvia introduced Heero to her friend, the tall bombshell with short, wavy, dark hair, Catherine Bloom. I also introduced him to my friends, Hilde and Duo, who relayed that Trowa would be joining us a bit later.

We sat with our friends, with Heero and I occupying the two ends of the sofa. I already helped myself with beer and focused on Duo's interesting police adventures for the day. But the moment the song "Girls On Top" by BoA pumped through the speakers, Sylvia and I squealed. That was totally our jam! And just like that, we headed off to the dance floor, squeezing through the sweaty and adrenaline-pumped up people dancing their heads off, which we did, as well. Later on, our friends joined us and we all let our inhibitions go, losing ourselves in the music, throwing our hands in the air, jumping and shaking our bodies in tune with the beat.

Sometime during the third song, someone grabbed my hips from behind. I chuckled, placing my hands over the large pair and wiggled my ass to excite my new dance partner. The man behind me gasped and pulled me back closer to him, grinding his hips against me. It was sensational. I knew the alcohol and pheromones were pumping things up for me, and in that instant I swore I totally forgot that my ex-lover was around. I continued to shake my thing against my dance partner, sending my whole body on fire. I guided his hands to go lower until a kiss on my shoulder stilled my moments. The act was so familiar that I angled my head to see my dance buddy, making heart sink ten feet under when Heero Yuy stared right back at me.

My eyes widened with horror at the intensity of his gaze, so I shifted my vision downwards, which was a big mistake. His kissable lips were _so_ there. And I felt him stare at my own lips. His eyes were _so_ there. My hands gripped his hands hard, not knowing whether it was because I was losing my balance or that I just missed these hands – these hands that had held me a million times in just a span of three years. A terrible amount of longing filled my whole being, and there was nothing I wanted more than to lose myself in his arms and kisses again. For a few precious seconds, the music and people somehow drowned out, and there was only the two of us on the floor.

I opened my mouth, wanting to say a lot of things. But between six years and a hundred questions to be asked, I had no idea where to begin, and this was certainly not the place to discuss it. We'd be shouting our pasts over the speakers – totally not cool.

His eyes focused on my lips, which I bit at an impulse. I swear his heated look burned a notch higher. He pressed me back into his chest. I gasped, feeling something down there, making me close my eyes at the plethora of emotions he was making me feel. I wanted to….

A couple who bumped into us made me remember where I was. I instantly pulled away when his hands loosened a bit with the impact. And that's when I had my escape. "Restroom," I muttered, not caring whether he heard me or not. Bodies bumped into me as I squeezed my way out, finding a way to get some oxygen back in my lungs, hoping that nobody we know had just seen that exchange.

~o~

* * *

Since I knew that the restroom would have tons of girls re-applying makeup, if not, barfing, I just headed outside to get fresh air in my system. Okay, a bit of fresh air, since a posse was smoking heavily a few steps away. I wrapped my arms around myself as I stared at the sky, wondering what the hell just happened inside. It ached to no end how his hands and whole body still felt right with mine. And from the way he looked at me, the way his body reacted, the familiarity that made my skin tingle, making six years of separation felt like it was just six minutes ago. It was clear proof that I still affected him. I was still there. I was still _in _him. But what did I do? I totally freaked out, totally not expecting him to be dancing with me, and moreover, what if my friend who was head-over-heels in him saw us?

I groaned in frustration, resigning to act normally, like nothing had happened. I managed to lose myself with the music just minutes before he touched me and I can do it again. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I can't. I can't, knowing that he was still aware of me, still aware of the past, and I was too damn scared to be confronted with questions I'd been dreading to answer.

With my firm resolve intact, I headed back inside.

Once again I found myself squeezing myself through a bunch of teenagers flirting with each other. I rounded the corner to head back to our table until my feet stopped moving. Back at the table just three feet away was my roommate and the only man I've ever loved kissing the hell out of each other. It wasn't a slow, passionate kiss, but a wild, ravage kind that led their hands to roam each other's bodies. Sylvia's hand gripped the back of Heero's head, while her other hand was pressed against his chest. Heero's hand was also at the back of Sylvia's head, holding her firmly in place, as his other his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

I've always known that they were at this level. Hell they've gone past all the bases already. Sylvia was vicious when she set her eyes on someone. And she had every right to be. She was a theatre gem. She didn't only have the face value, but also body and talent to go with it. She had every guy she wanted, and had them dumped in a flash when she got tired of them all.

She did all of those things in the two years that we've been living together, while I just remained at the making-out phase, not going any further than second base because a certain someone had ruined me for other men years ago.

And that someone happened to be the man that my roommate was making out with.

I've pictured this scene several times in my head ever since he got here. I already conditioned myself about what I should do in case I'd encounter something like this, so it would hurt less. After all, like one of my favourite novels, _Salem Falls, _advices_, _"The only way to prevent a broken heart is to cushion the incoming blow."

But hey, I guess I hadn't prepared enough.

Music drowned out from my senses. There was just me, standing there, dumbfounded, like I just walked in on something forbidden. I waited for the tears to come, surprisingly there was none. But my chest… There was a like a hole in my chest. I gripped the fabric of my dress atop my heart that seemed to be at an extraordinary pace at the moment. I gripped it tight, pressed harder onto my chest, hoping that the gaping hole would be filled. It didn't. I couldn't breathe.

I had to get out of here.

I turned on my heels and made a beeline towards the bar. I couldn't remember how many drinks I ordered, they just kept coming. Once again I was reconciled with my dearly beloved boyfriends Jose Cuervo and Johnnie Walker. They'd never tasted this good. My boyfriends kept me company as I devoured them one by one, and oh, okay, Margarita wanted to join the party, so I let her. Ah, these new set of company was better.

As I bid the last drop of my girlfriend, Margarita, goodbye, my real, living girl friend Hilde came to me and shook my shoulders gently. "There you are! What have you been doing?"

I felt so lightheaded that I leaned on the table, my left cheek hitting the smooth counter, looking up at a bewildered Hilde now with a shawl around her bare shoulders. She should wear dresses often. Duo would keep having a heart attack.

"I'm having a date with Jose and Johnnie. Say, hi, to them." Dear lord my stomach rumbled.

"Hi, Jose. Hi, Johnnie. Thanks for keeping Relena company. But I'm here now, so goodbye. Hilde rolled her eyes. "What brought this on? Are you okay?"

Ha! What a question! And guess what, I actually did laugh. "I'm dandy, Hilde! I feel divine!" throwing my hands up in the air with my head still plastered on the counter. Hmmm, this actually felt comfy. I could just stay here and be in the company of Jose and Johnnie, and….

Hey, was that Trowa? When did he get here? Wow, he really cleaned up well. I loved that green button-up shirt. It matched the color of his eyes. And those dark wash jeans, hugging his sexy form tightly. I eyed Trowa from head to toe, who was on his way to me. Really sexy. "Oh, goody! You're all here." I moved my head so that my chin rested on the counter and waved my hand at the bartender. I couldn't lift my head, I felt dizzy. I knew I'd collapse when I did. Oh boy my body was so going down. "Five shots please."

"What the hell?" Hilde cancelled my order. "You've had enough, girl."

I hit my cheek on the counter. "No. I was just getting started."

"Relena," Trowa came to me, smoothing my hair back from my face. I actually liked that gesture. It was so gentle and comforting.

"Hi, Trowa," beaming at him, "Meet my boyfriends, Jose and Johnnie."

Trowa chuckled. "I guess they gave you a good time."

"The best time." My eyes were starting to droop.

"Wanna rest now?" Trowa asked. "I'll take you home."

Somewhere in the background I think I heard Hilde saying she'd inform the others. Of what? I didn't want to know.

"But you just got here."

"Half an hour. It's okay. Catherine's dirty dancing with this guy anyway and I didn't want to see that. And I've never seen you this wasted. So, a ride home?"

My stomach was rumbling and I had this queasy feeling building up my throat, my eyes were drooping, the room was spinning, and my body felt like deadweight already, so I acquiesced. "Yes. Okay."

Relief flooded Trowa's handsome face. For a second I sincerely questioned myself why I haven't fallen in love with him yet. He'd always been good to me. I saw him pull out some cash from his jeans and placed it at the counter. And on the next he held my hand, "Can you walk? Or you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk," I declared. Yep, I'm a big girl now. I slid off the bar stool, holding on to Trowa's hand and when I nearly tripped, his other arm wrapped around my waist to pull me up. He smelled good, like Ralph Lauren good. And he was warm, so, so warm. I snuggled against him, my body betraying my will, damn Jose and Johnnie really wore me down. If it wasn't for Trowa's arm and body I would've been face-first on the floor by now. We started walking together when my roommate's voice cut through the scene.

"Oh my god, Relena, how did you end up like this? What happened?" Sylvia touched my forehead and my cheeks, checking if I had fever or something.

I ended up like this because you, my dear friend, were shoving your tongue down my man's throat. Not that I blame her, she knew nothing about our history. Not that I blame him either, because I was the idiot who walked away years ago. Karma kicked me hard in the ass.

"I'm cool. Jose and Johnnie tired me out."

Sylvia chuckled. "They sure did, you crazy girl."

"What happened?" another voice asked and yep, Heero Yuy was now standing in front of me. For the love of broken hearts, all of those drinking led to nothing as he stood there with an angry look on his face. Great. It was as if our little dancing never happened. He was glaring at me. Or at my stomach. Or wait, were his eyes on Trowa's arm? It couldn't be. My imagination's running away with me. I had no idea it could hurt this much just to see them standing together.

I didn't want to talk, so Trowa answered for him, "Drank too much."

"We'll take her home." Can you believe it? Heero actually offered to take me home. The nerve!

"No! Trowa can take me." Heero's eyebrows shot right up. Realizing how I just said those words, I ignored him and faced Sylvia, "Stay. It's your night. I'm safe with Trowa. I need to get out please, or I'm going to barf hell into this place." And yes, my head's really falling now, I wanted my bed.

A sheepish smile crept on my roommate's face as she looked at me and Trowa back and forth. She'd been waiting for this. She'd been waiting for a long time for me to date someone, especially Trowa. I knew that a start of something was brewing inside her head.

"Okay," she said and kissed me on the cheek. "Rest well. Don't get our living room dirty."

I snorted. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

As Trowa ushered me out the door, I never looked at them again. This was better, keep looking forward, focusing on who's with you now.

~o~

* * *

Trowa was a gentleman. He carried me all the way from his car, because apparently I fell asleep at the back seat, until we reached my bedroom. He gave me a glass of water and held my hair back for me when I threw my guts out into the toilet. It was tremendously embarrassing and mortifying, but what the heck, as soon as I got my frustrations out in liquid form, the hollowness crept up to me again.

I kept myself busy by brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face. I was still so dizzy I clung to the sink for balance, and Trowa was always beside me as I got all my crap together. I decided to just remove my makeup tomorrow since I was so, so, exhausted and the room still swayed.

I ordered Trowa to turn around when I divested myself of my dress and heels. It felt so good to be freed from all those entrapments.

"I'll be okay," I mumbled as I went under the duvet of my bed. I snuggled underneath my duvet and bid Trowa a good night.

"You sure?" He sat down at the edge of the bed and once again, pulled my hair back from my face. "I can stay with you until your roommate arrives."

I snorted. "No, you won't. She won't be back until morning for sure and you wouldn't want to see the scene when she enters the apartment with her boyfriend. Trust me." Or the scene you're going to witness once I see them again together. "Thank you for everything tonight. You better rest, too."

"Okay then." Noting that he understood, Trowa kissed my forehead and stood. Okay, that was a surprise. "Good night, Relena. Call me anytime, anywhere if you need anything."

"Alright, Superman."

He snickered as he turned off the lights and went out of my room. I listened until I heard the front door close, and then I resigned to dreamland.

~o~

* * *

_AC 196  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Hey, Heero, remember the first time I got drunk? We were at this house party of your teammate for his birthday, Nathan. No, scratch house from that sentence, add mansion. When we got there in the evening, their whole mansion was already filled with people not just from our school, but also athletes from other schools. Music boomed through the speakers in the colossal living room where a DJ was doing his magic on the consoles and turntables at the corner. Drinks were served by waiters walking in and about the crowd, as well as at the makeshift bar at the family room._

_We hung out at the balcony with Wufei and his girlfriend, Sally. Then, the waiter came and served us drinks. "Not too much," you reminded, knowing that it'd be my first time to try an alcoholic drink, and that you promised my parents that you'd be bringing me home sober. But hey, the drink was good. And who was counting? As more of our friends joined us, conversations continued into the night, stories have been shared, and laughter filled the balcony._

_Later in the evening, my stomach was already feeling queasy and I felt weightless. Suddenly, everything sounded funny to me, so I was laughing at everything you guys had been saying, while hitting your arm mindlessly. When you noticed my vapid giggling, you just raised a brow, but there was a trace of a smirk on your face. Ugh, that smirk. That arrogant smirk that suggested that there was something funny about me. I wanted to wipe that away from your face, but it was too adorable to erase._

"_Too much to drink?"you asked._

"_Nope!" I declared, taking another sip of my margarita. Damn that was good. "That story was just really funny."_

"_Uh, we were talking about Nathan's ACL injury," Wufei interjected. _

"_Oh."I deflated._

"_Okay, I think that's enough for a night," you took away my glass and handed it over to Sally, whose big curls flowed over her shoulder, looking like cinnamon rolls. Hmm, cinnamon rolls, my favourite. _

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! That's mine!" I protested, reaching for my glass, which Sally handed over to Wufei who handed it over to blondie birthday boy Nathan, who passed it to Dylan, or was it Danny or Daniel or, damn my stomach had never felt this intense desire to throw back its contents through my throat. I started to sway as your friends passed the glass away as I swatted your hands that kept trying to stop me from taking my glass back. Ugh, I thought you'd always be on my side!_

_It was at that moment when the DJ finally played a slow tune. A ballad what do you know. You then firmly caged me with your arms and mumbled in my ear, "Dance with me."_

"_You took my drink," I pouted, acting like a kid who had her balloon stolen._

_You just chuckled, you goddamned chuckled! I wanted to tackle you, but it was such a beautiful sound, so I just followed you when you said goodbye to your friends to take me back inside the mansion. You guided my hands and put them at the back of your neck, while your own pair stayed on my waist, and then we just swayed with the music. I looked around in the living room. There were a number of couples who were dancing, as well, scattered in the house. Well, except for the couple who was getting it on at the couch, not giving a damn about privacy. While on the other side at the kitchen, the chattering went on and beer bottles had been clunked._

"_Look at me," you implored. My eyes drifted back to you, staring intently at me._

"_Hi there," I beamed. I can see myself in those Prussian blues eyes of yours._

"_How are you feeling?"_

_Lol, Heero. What a question. I chuckled._

"_You've transformed into a giggler tonight, my dear princess."_

"_You complaining?" _

"_Of course not. It's a beautiful sound."_

"_Sweet-talker," I leaned my head on your chest just so I can hide my idiotic smile. The couple on the couch was already making out like crazy, which sparked something inside of me. I then found myself running my hands underneath your blue shirt, massaging your muscular back underneath the fabric._

_You groaned. My ears clapped with the sound. It was sexy. I wanted to hear it again, so I ignored your tense body and traced the circumference of your waist over and over again._

"_Relena," you groaned again. "What are you doing to me?"_

"_Touching you." I splayed my fingers over your stomach. You cursed and groaned again._

_Grabbing my surfacing confidence, I tiptoed to whisper in your ear, "I love it when you groan like that. It's a beautiful sound," repeating your words._

"_Relena," the look in your eyes was penetrating. I wanted to explode right then and there. "Not here."_

_You then grabbed my hand and later on we stumbled into a room, not caring at that moment who owned it. The moment the door was locked, you pressed your whole body unto me against the door, kissing me like your life depended on it. I matched the intensity of your kisses, my need fuelled by alcohol and this overwhelming emotion I was sure that involved how much I loved you. We fell upon the bed, you landing on top of me, and suddenly your shirt was off. Thank god the lights were on, so I took the liberty of staring and touching your finely chiselled torso._

"_Mine," I claimed._

"_Always," you affirmed, leaning down to steal my breath with an earth-shattering kiss._

_Then, my shirt joined yours on the floor in the blink of an eye. I had always thought that you were a fast runner on the field, but that night I realized that you were faster in clothing-removal. _

"_Perfect," you said. I loved the way you looked at me, even if majority of those seconds were at my black lacy brassiere. I felt truly beautiful. You slowly trailed kisses from my jaw, to my neck, down to my clavicle, followed by your hand that cupped one of my peaks, eliciting a delightful moan from me. More. I wanted more._

_I wrapped my legs around your hips to pull you down closer to me. At the same time, my arms went around you, running my hands at the back of your head. When you resumed kissing my neck, I whispered in your ear, "Take me now, Heero."_

_When those words left my lips, you froze. In an instant, I already missed your warmth as you pulled away from me and kneeled, watching me with your brows furrowed. "No," you stated._

"_What?" I tried to sit up but the drinks I devoured earlier rebelled inside my stomach so I fell back down on the bed. The room spun._

"_We can't."_

"_Oh." I looked away and stared at the ceiling, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. So, I just threw myself at my boyfriend. And he rejected me. I wonder where my entire ego went._

_You squeezed my hand, while your other one landed on my cheek to turn my head slowly towards you. "Relena. Look at me. You're sexy and you're amazing. But we can't do this tonight. You're drunk, I'm tipsy, and we're going to regret it if we do this now. This isn't even your bed."_

_Okay, so I laughed. I laughed despite that pleading look on your face. I fell in love with that look, too, you know? "Yeah, this could be Nathan's bed. He'd totally freak out."_

_A sigh of relief escaped your lips. After that, those lips were upon mine. You lay on the bed, and we were both on our sides, shirtless, facing each other. "I want our first to be special. Not like this. There's nothing wrong with you. You have to know that it's taking all my willpower just to stop myself from making you scream my name over and over again. But what I want is when that happens; no alcohol is going to make you forget that. You got it?"_

_You really had a way with words. And despite that it turned me on even more; I fell in love with you even more for even thinking hard about my first. _

"_Yes, Sir." I grinned. "You love me a lot, don't you?"_

"_I do." You grinned back._

"_I love you a lot, too."_

"_I know." Damn, cocky, midfielder._

"_Heero?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_I gotta barf."_

_~o~_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for the support, dear readers! :) Hugs and kisses to all! :)


End file.
